My Dearest Family
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU, Riddle] Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah ada di dunia. Hinata mau memaafkan pengkhianatannya di masa lalu, bahkan ia mau menerima Boruto sebagai anaknya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.


**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic._

.

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: AU, Riddle, and typo(s)—_

.

.

.

Karena sekarang adalah hari Minggu, maka Naruto bisa bersantai sejenak dari pekerjaannya di kantor. Keluarga kecilnya selalu bisa menjadi obat ampuh untuk mengobati kelelahannya. Dia sangat bersyukur karena diberikan anak-anak dan istri yang sangat mencintainya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tanya seseorang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Ah, inilah istrinya, perempuan paling baik hati di dunia yang pernah ia temui.

Naruto memeluk pinggang istrinya itu sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu istrinya. "Aku sedang bersyukur, Hinata," ujarnya.

"Bersyukur? Mengenai apa?"

Satu ciuman singkat diberikan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata. "Mengenai dirimu."

Sang istri mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu ...," ucap Hinata kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. "Lagipula, Boruto itu anak yang ceria," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Kau benar-benar anugerah dari Tuhan," ucap Naruto hiperbola sehingga membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, karena aku adalah anugerah bagimu. Kalau begitu, aku mau minta tolong," balas Hinata.

Naruto memain-mainkan poni Hinata. "Hm? Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan yang dulu bermarga Hyuga itu bangun dari posisinya dan duduk kembali. "A-aku mau membuang barang-barang di gudang ke tempat pembuangan. Gudang sudah hampir penuh karena ada televisi dan kulkas bekas," terangnya panjang lebar.

Naruto tertawa cengengesan mendengarnya. "Aku pikir kau mau minta apa. Itu masalah mudah. Nanti aku bawa semua barang itu ke tempat pembuangan. Tapi kau harus ikut, Hinata."

Hinata pura-pura cemberut seakan kesal tapi wanita itu akhirnya memeluk sang suami. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Suasana di ruang tengah siang itu memang sangat sepi. Kedua anak mereka sepertinya sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Ah, tapi suasana sepi itu tak bertahan lama karena ada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wah, lihat, Himawari, ayah sedang bermesraan dengan ibu," teriak Boruto kemudian duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Hinata. Anak itu segera memeluk Hinata. "Ibu tenang saja, aku akan melindungi ibu dari perbuatan kotor ayah," tambahnya lagi.

Alis Naruto berkedut saat mendengar ucapan Boruto. "Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu, hah?!" Baru saja ia ingin menjitak kepala Boruto, Himawari sudah lebih dulu naik ke atas pangkuannya.

"Ayah tenang saja, Himawari akan selalu menyayangi ayah," ucap anak bungsunya dengan manis. Melihat keluguan Himawari, Naruto bahkan tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari kondisinya, Naruto dapat melihat Boruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Dalam hatinya, Naruto benar-benar senang melihat hal itu. Walaupun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat hal itu karena Boruto adalah bukti mengenai kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu.

"Dengar, Ayah. Ibu itu hanya milikku!" ucap anak lelaki berumur enam tahun itu tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya memandang Boruto dalam diam. Rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. Tak ada satu pun bagian dari diri Boruto yang mirip dengan Hinata.

Kali ini Naruto memandang wajah istrinya. Wanita itu juga terlihat tersenyum gembira sambil memeluk Boruto, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Ya, itulah istrinya. Wanita paling baik hati yang bahkan mau memaafkan kesalahannya dulu. Kesalahan yang pasti akan selalu menjadi pelajaran bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Naruto telah mengkhianati kesetiaan istrinya bahkan ia sampai memiliki Boruto. Tapi, istrinya memaafkannya bahkan ia mau menerima Boruto sebagai anaknya. Rasanya Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya terhadap Hinata.

* * *

 _ **_1 Minggu Kemudian_**_

* * *

Sama seperti hari Minggu yang biasanya, saat ini Naruto sedang bersantai di ruang tengah ditemani istri tercintanya. Dengan dua cangkir teh dan kue kering, sepasang suami istri itu sedang asyik menonton film dari DVD yang mereka beli. Tapi sayangnya kegiatan menonton mereka terpaksa berhenti karena Boruto yang tiba-tiba duduk di antara mereka.

"Hm? Kau juga mau ikut menonton, Boruto?" tanya Naruto sambil membagi perhatiannya antara film dan Boruto.

"Aku sedang kesal," ucap Boruto tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata mengambil _remote_ televisi dan terpaksa menghentikan sebentar film yang sedang mereka tonton. "Kesal kenapa, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil membelai kepala Boruto.

"Teman-temanku mengajakku bermain petak umpet hari ini," sahut Boruto dengan kesal.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Boruto menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil cemberut. "Aku selalu kalah kalau bermain petak umpet. Shikadai pasti selalu bisa menemukanku dengan mudah," ujarnya.

"Memangnya kalian bermain di mana?" tanya Hinata masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Tempat yang banyak ada barang-barang bekas ... hmm ... namanya tempat pembuangan?" sahut Boruto ragu.

Hinata nampak berpikir sebentar. "Ah, kalian bermain di tempat itu. Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu."

"Kebetulan?" ulang Boruto tak mengerti.

Hinata meraih kedua pundak Boruto dan menatap mata anak laki-laki itu dalam-dalam. "Dengar, ibu tahu tempat bersembunyi yang paling bagus di sana. Ibu yakin teman-temanmu tidak akan bisa menemukanmu."

Mata Boruto membesar ketika mendengar itu. "Eh? Di mana, Bu?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Kau ingat dengan kulkas bekas yang ada di gudang, Sayang?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Boruto menggumam sebelum menjawab. "Hmm ... iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nah, kulkas itu pemberian nenekmu dulu. Memang itu kulkas model lama tapi bahannya kuat. Minggu lalu, ibu dan ayah membuangnya ke sana, rasanya kami membuangnya di pojok dan posisinya tersembunyi," terang Hinata bersemangat.

"Lalu?" Boruto memiringkan kepalanya karena masih belum mengerti dengan pembicaraan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan membelai kepala Boruto. "Jadi, kau bisa bersembunyi di sana. Pertama, keluarkan semua sekat pemisahnya. Karena itu kulkas yang besar, kau pasti bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Teman-temanmu tidak akan bisa menemukanmu di sana."

"Benarkah? Ibu yakin?"

Hinata mengangguuk. "Tentu."

Boruto segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku beruntung sekali punya orang tua seperti ibu, tidak seperti ayah," ucap Boruto yang membuat Naruto melirik sinis ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Teman-temanku pasti sudah menunggu."

Sebelum pergi, Boruto memeluk Hinata sebentar dan mencium pipinya dengan sayang. Setelah Boruto menghilang dari ruang tengah, Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluk perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa padamu, Hinata. Ucapan terima kasih rasanya tidak akan cukup, kan? Kau sangat menyayangi Boruto, anak itu bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada aku," ucap Naruto.

Hinata balas memeluk suaminya itu. "Itu tidak benar, Sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Lagi-lagi saya buat riddle wkwkwk xD Ada yang ngerti sama riddle ini, gak? Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca yaa... Jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^^**_


End file.
